My name is Emma
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: When three years old Emmas brother get chosen for the Games, her whole world crash down. But she is only three, she don't know what has happend to her brother. All she know that Mommy always cry and Daddy never is home anymore. Tragedy/Family/Poetry.


**Hello.**

**This is one of my first tries to write in English. Because of that I think it is many spellings mistakes. However, this is a poem about a little girl named Emma and how she and the rest of her family react when her brother got chosen to the Games. I have written this story in Swedish too. R&R**

**OoOoOoOo**

My name is Emma. I am three. I am happy.

Mommy make me beautiful. She braids my hair. Big blue ribbons.

Daddy is home now. Daddy work a lot. Daddy works with ropes.

Big brother named Manuel. Manuel is big. Big and nice.

Mommies makes braids. Daddies make ropes. Manuel makes me happy.

Mommy is worried. She make good food. I can't taste it.

They promise. Food when we come home. They try to smile.

We go to the square. A lot of people there. Mommies, daddies, kids.

Boring old man talk. Broken victor stare. Crazy pink woman.

Pink women talks. She is calling a girl. She is calling my brother.

Mommy cry. Daddy cry. But daddies can't cry.

We are in a big house. Everybody cry. I cry to.

Manuel hug us. Manuel walking away. Why?

When does Manuel come home? Are we going to eat soon. My nice blue ribbons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mommy cry. Daddy always working. We miss Manuel.

If I ask. Big tears. Very big tears.

We look at TV. We look at my brother. He looks weird.

Weird clothes. A lot of weird things. Weird things on the TV.

Many numbers. There is my brother. A four.

Manuel is one four. Not only four. Mommy cry.

I should sleep. Mommy should say goodnight. But she doesn't come.

Hug teddy. Teddy don't understand. Emma don't understand.

Stop crying Mommy. Comfort Mommy Daddy. Come home Manuel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tick tock, tick tock. Beeeeeeeep. Much blood.

Many kids. They fight. I am afraid.

My Manuel is there. He has a sharp stick. The stick is red.

The stick become redder. The girl is dead. Very dead.

I hug teddy. Mommy cry. Mommy scream.

Manuel run away. He is alive. A ear is gone.

Daddy is at work. Always at work. Far away.

Mommy braid my hair? Please? No.

Mommy dosen't see me. Daddy dosen't see me. Nobody see me.

Bom, Bom. Bom, bom. Bom, bom.

Bom, bom. Bom. Many ded bodies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My Manuel. Is gone. All that is left is a monster.

My Manuel is nice. The monster hurt. And kill.

Mommy is given hope. Hope from the monster. Then she cry.

Mommy doesn't see me. Doesn't braid my hair. Doesn't give me food.

I find food. It is cold. The stove is hot.

I burn my skin. I cry. Help me Mommy!

Mommy doesn't see me. She only looks at the monster. It is eight monsters left.

I don't want to look. I walk away. Away from Mommy.

Big road. Many people. I hug teddy.

Everybody stare at me. They are thinking at the monster. I hate the monster.

I walk a long time. Nobody know me here. It is silent.

There is a brown house. Daddy works there. Now Daddy live there.

Emma what are you doing here? Where is your mother? She should take care of you.

No one take care of me. Can't daddy understand that? No one.

Daddy carry me. Carry me home. He doesn't smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One green man. One insect lady. One with green teeth.

They have weird things. Mick, camera, movie camera. What is that?

From the Capitol. They talk. Ask a lot of questions.

How does it feel? Are you proud? Can he win?

Daddy answer. Mommy is babbling. I am quiet.

They look so weird. Scare me. I am afraid.

Do you miss Manuel? Do you want to be beautiful, as us? What a ugly teddy bear.

They leave. Daddy go to work. Mommy sits down and look at the TV.

I am alone. No one braid my hair. No one hugs me.

I am missing Manuel. Not the monster My Manuel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It is only two left. A boy from one. And the monster.

They fight. Death in their eyes. They want the other to die.

The boy from one is hurt. One foot is gone. Blood on the shoulder.

The monster is also hurt. One hand is broken. Poison make him dizzy.

Swords is flashing. Horrible weapons. A broken spear between their feets.

The monster is falling down. The other one attack. The monster kick him.

They stand up. The fight continue. In many hours.

I try to sleep. But Mommy scream to much. I hug teddy.

Then, one of them fall. The other stick his sword through the fallen's heart. Yell of happiness.

Mommy is chocked. Me too. The monster won.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It has happened so much. Mommy is happy. Daddy is happy.

The Capitol cheers. District eight is happy. They won.

I am afraid. Afraid of the monster. The monster is dangerous.

We look at the TV. Victors interview. A movie for all the dead.

The monster pretend to be happy. Joking. Smile when everyone die.

Here we are. On the train station. We are waiting on the monster.

Around us are people. They cheer. I give teddy a hard hug.

The trains slow down and stop. The train is white and shiny. Like a big worm.

Cameras flash. The doors hiss and open. Out comes the monster.

Mommy runs to him. Laughs and cry. She is happy.

Daddy take it calmly. Hug him and congratulations him. He is happy.

I try to hide. The monster coming towards me. Slowly.

Hey Emma. My little sweetheart. The monster tries to hug me.

I duck. Then I see it in his eyes. He knows.

Nor Mommy or Daddy understands. But we. We understand, we know it.

Manuel is gone forever.


End file.
